Who Would Win: Tsubaki Yayoi Vs Flynn Scifo
by draconichero21
Summary: The 10th Installment of the Who Would Win One-shot series. Tsubaki Yayoi of the NOL Zero Division takes on Flynn Scifo Commandant of the Imperial Knights. Both are skilled as warriors of light, but which one is superior in a battle to the death. WHO WOULD WIN?


**(A/N: They are warriors of justice who seek out the truth: Flynn Scifo of Tales of Vesperia, against Tsubaki Yayoi of Blazblue. Since the only thing to change Tsubaki in-between Continuum Shift and Chrono Phantasm is her alignment, I'm going to just use her **_**before**_** Hazama went and raped her mind. And yes I still do intend to pull off a decent setup. Now then, who is the better lawful good warrior? Who is the master of the sword and shield and light style? Who is justice? WHO WOULD WIN?).**

Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue or Tales of Vesperia

* * *

**The Fighters**

**Fighter A**

Name: Flynn Scifo

Gender: Male

Affiliation: Empire

Rank: Commandant

Height: 5' 11" (180cm)

Hometown: Zaphias

Weapon name: Sword of the White Knight

Weapon type: Long Sword

Shield type: Tall

Armor type: Heavy

Armor color: White

Ultimate attack name: Radiant Dragon Fang

Power up type: Overlimit

**Fighter B**

Name: Tsubaki Yayoi

Gender: Female

Affiliation: Zero Squadron and NOL (later Terumi)

Rank: Lieutenant (later N/A)

Height: 5' 3" (160cm)

Hometown: Naobi

Weapon name: Izayoi

Weapon type: can change, but default is short sword

Shield type: Book that can become a buckler

Armor Type: Light

Armor Color: Yellow (later Black)

Ultimate attack name: Requiem Aeternam

Power up type: Install and Second Install

* * *

**The Setup**

One of the many possibilities of the continuum shift involved taking young commandant Flynn Scifo from the comfort of his bedroom and randomly transporting him to Kagutsuchi with no rhyme or reason whatsoever. Shaking off the disorientation, Flynn tries to get his bearings, but before he can he is called out to.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A voice calls out. Flynn turns to see a woman with long red hair approach him. She has blue eyes and is wearing dusty yellow armor and equipped with a sword and shield.

"Oh, pardon me miss," Flynn bowed to the woman, "I appear to be lost. Perhaps you can help me."

"A likely story," Tsubaki says with slight agitation, "Only NOL officers and licensed vigilantes are allowed to carry lethal weaponry. Who are you?"

"Wh-what? Surely you know the Commandant of Zaphias. I'm Flynn Scifo," Flynn responds.

"Never heard of you!" Tsubaki returns sharply. "Surrender now and we can have this whole mess sorted out once we get things squared away."

"I don't what your problem is, but threatening the Commandant is high treason, even for a guild member."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you don't come quietly," Tsubaki prepared her weapons.

"Then you leave me no choice," Flynn said, doing the same, "Everything I feel is in this sword."

"Then bring it!"

* * *

**The Battle**

The two sword wielders rushed towards each other, clashing blades with Tsubaki's speed and agility slowly taking the advantage over Flynn's stronger, slower blows. Swinging her sword out wide, Tsubaki changed her sword into a whip sword and then rose up a few blades from the ground, creating nicks and dings in Flynn's armor. She then charged forward and bashed Flynn with her shield and extended a few blades off the weapon as she smacked into his armor, but Flynn's heavy armor protected him from most of the force. Tsubaki took a few quick, sweeping strikes from a multitude of directions, but Flynn held steadfast against her blows.

Taking to the offensive, Flynn began making his own attacks at Tsubaki. Tsubaki's small shield couldn't defend all of Flynn's fierce blows and as he swung up from below she was destabilized as her short sword was pushed up and out of the way.

"Sword Rain!" Flynn shouted making several quick thrusts with his blade, pushing Tsubaki back and creating several stab wounds. "Beast!" Flynn unleashed a show of force sending Tsubaki flying back and landing on her back, but she quickly recovered to her feet and dodged as Flynn rushed forward to knock her out of the way.

With a battle cry, Tsubaki rushed forward and caught Flynn in a fast and furious combo attack, giving the commandant no time to counterattack. As Flynn staggered from a heavier blow from Tsubaki's weapon she charged up her Install and struck at unleashed its power at 2 increments, striking Flynn with faster strikes and deadlier blows. At the end of it she crucified him upon a wall of light and blasted him with her distortion drive.

Flynn was sent flying as he hit the dirt, but quickly got to his feet. "First aid!" Flynn healed some of his injuries as Tsubaki flew towards him with a quick strike that impacted on his shield. Flynn pushed her weapon aside with his strength. "Sword Rain!" Tsubaki dodged back outside of the range of Flynn's strikes. "Demon Fang!" Flynn sent a small shockwave towards Tsubaki, but she leapt over it, rolled forward and sprung up from down below. "Tiger Blade!" Flynn took to the air and knocked Tsubaki out of it. "Now we end this!" A bursting blue aura surrounded Flynn as he prepared to unleash a powerful spell. "Take this, Holy Lance!" Flynn unleashed a powerful light spell that Tsubaki barely had time enough to dodge out of the way of. Flynn, overlimit still in effect unleashed another one to strike her down, but as the light spell formed over her head the light seemed to be sucked into Tsubaki's sword. "Wh-what?"

The power of the Izayoi stealing all light from the target, Tsubaki took this opportunity to make another offensive, catching Flynn in another swift combo, taking times during staggering hits to charge her Install all the way up to Maximum. Unleashing its power, Tsubaki made deadly, powerful, sweeping blows at Flynn that the commandant could barely contain. Flynn was weak in the knees and Tsubaki was becoming too dangerous for him to contain.

"Sword—"

"Kiyah!" Interrupting him mid strike Tsubaki slashed through Flynn's armor and brought him to one knee. Flynn got back up though and as Tsubaki's install faded from its effect he took strikes with his sword, but the injury he had received was deep indeed and Tsubaki dodged back.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

"White feathers for innocence," Tsubaki's weapons disappeared and white wings appeared on her back. With a blast of light she struck Flynn and in the next moment was above him. "Black feathers for darkest sin! We are the messengers and hammers of god!" Flynn looked up to see a gigantic statue holding a proportionally sized lance standing next to Tsubaki as her uniform flapped in the wind. "Come to deliver righteous justice." The lance glowed as the statue poised to attack. "Let sinners be punished, let justice be done!" The strike went barreling towards Flynn and struck him hard. Tsubaki figured that that had to be the end blow. She dropped to the ground. "Now, come quietly." She panted.

Flynn, however, was down, but not out. With the damage he had suffered he was not about to go down into the good night. A red aura formed around him this time. "Cure!" Healing his wounds, Flynn healed the vast majority of his injuries. Then with a battle cry, light charged into his sword. "Light dragon destruction!" The thin light dragon went barreling towards Tsubaki, but though injured, she still had the strength to use Izayoi and absorbed the entire attack into her weapon. Flynn's Mystic Arte failed to impact her at all. "Damn," Flynn winced. "Holy lance!"

"That won't work!" Tsubaki declared preventing the attack from doing anything at all.

Flynn was now catching on to Tsubaki's light stealing ability. _It appears spells of light simply won't work on her. I guess we do this the old fashioned way. _Flynn rushed forward with more stable strikes and strong blows. Tsubaki, winded from using Izayoi so much and using her Astral, barely had the strength to contend Flynn's blows at this point. Her strength was slowly failing her and thanks to his healing magic, Flynn was able to keep his fatigue at bay. Flynn's sword impacted against the Izayoi and knocked Tsubaki off balance. He then bashed her in the face with her shield before creating a sweeping strike that slashed Tsubaki across her chest from her left hip towards her right shoulder. With a forward stab Flynn pierced through Tsubaki's light armor and his sword ran her through her stomach. Blood poured out from her mouth.

_Jin…I'm sorry._

Flynn removed his sword from his opponent as she collapsed over to the side and bled out. He sighed as he put his weapons away. He then walked away from the scene for a way to get back home.

* * *

**(A/N: The angel has fallen. Based on their skill set, it seemed to me, at first, that Tsubaki had the advantage with her light stealing sword power and swifter speed. However later research revealed that Tsubaki's stamina and damage output are absolute GARBAGE! Flynn has heavier armor and yet still runs at the same speed as a light weight like Tsubaki. Flynn and company have taken Mystic Artes to the face before which isn't all that different from attacks like any Astral Finish of the BB cast. Tsubaki might have more diversity with her weapon, but Flynn has a big enough shield to block it. Tsubaki might be faster and capable of aerial strikes, but between Guardian Field, Cure and First Aid, three artes that Izayoi can't steal from Flynn, he can replenish his health and that's something he needs against an opponent like Tsubaki. There's also Flynn's overlimit which doesn't take time to charge up and charges over time before he releases the energy for his uses, whereas Tsubaki actually has to charge up her energy manually. Flynn's mystic arte may have been rendered useless, but that didn't stop him from being able to deliver the finishing blow when it counted. Tsubaki just couldn't make the cut. The winner is Flynn Scifo).**

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN: She is a monarch with the power of the very sun itself. She is slow to anger, hard to provoke. She is not to be trifled with. She is a master of magic and a benevolent ruler. Her opponent knows not the meaning of the word defeat. Its gender is unknown. Its mind is its most valuable weapon. It is a psychic powerhouse of pain. When who would win comes back it is Magic Vs Mind. Let the battle begin!**


End file.
